How 'Bout Them Yankees
by Oliviet
Summary: Castle grins, watching her. He never realized how into baseball she was. Not until she met Joe Torre last year that is. So when his publisher handed him tickets to a Yankees game earlier this week, he knew exactly who to give the second ticket to. Prompt from Tumblr: "A first kiss where they're at a Yankees game and it's the kiss cam on them and they just decide to go for it."


"Sabathia, what the hell are you doing? Learn how to throw a curve ball."

Castle grins, watching her. He never realized how into baseball she was. Not until she met Joe Torre last year that is. So when his publisher handed him tickets to a Yankees game earlier this week, he knew exactly who to give the second ticket to. She'd given him the biggest grin when he offered it to her, saying that she hadn't been to a game since she was in high school.

Beckett knew all the players names, he only knew Jeter and ARod, and she proceeded to yell at them every time they gave up a run or struck out at bat. It was actually kind of adorable.

"Did I mention that I hate the Red Sox?" she mumbles as her team finally manages to get a third out, ending the top of the 5th inning. The Yankees trail, 5-2.

"You might have said something," he laughs, recalling her earlier threats against the umpire. If she was in earshot, she probably would have gotten them kicked out of the game by now. "I had no idea you were this passionate about the Yankees or even just about baseball for that matter."

Beckett sighs, rubbing at the back of her neck. "Blame my father. It rubbed off on me."

"I'll be sure to mention it the next time I see him."

She rolls her eyes and shoves him as he continues to laugh.

"Hey look," Castle says, pointing to the Jumbotron. "They're doing that kiss cam thing."

"I've always wondered how they pick people for that. Like what if the people are complete strangers?"

"It'd make a cute how I met your mother story," he shrugs.

"Like the TV show?"

Castle laughs again. "No, just if the two people end up getting married or something because they met being forced to kiss in front of a stadium full of people."

"Just sounds awkward to me," Beckett mutters as she watches a couple laugh nervously before leaning into each other.

But then she's staring at herself on the screen. And Castle's face is the other one surrounded by a big pink heart.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Looks like today's your lucky day, Beckett," he laughs, draping an arm around her.

"Oh no," she shakes her head.

"What? Afraid you'll like it?"

She doesn't think as she turns her head to his, pressing her mouth against his lips. Castle's eyes widen in surprise before slipping closed, his hand grabbing at the base of her ponytail. He deepens the kiss without thinking, drawing a moan from her mouth. The people around them whistle and cheer, but he tunes them out, focusing only on the fact that he's kissing Kate Beckett.

He's sure the kiss cam has moved on to someone else by now, but she hasn't made any effort to move away from him. And he sure as hell won't be the one to end this. It's not until the sound of a metal bat hitting the ball about a minute later echoes throughout the stadium, that she actually pulls away. Her tongue snakes out to soothe the spot where he had bit at her lower lip.

"I – sorry," she stammers.

"No, don't be sorry. Be anything but sorry."

The crowd cheers as Jeter hits a double. Beckett shifts her attention to the game.

"Good, Teixeira's up to bat next. Maybe he and Jeter can actually score another run."

"Kate," Castle starts tentatively.

The use of her first name brings her attention back to him. "I just, I figured they wouldn't take the camera off of us unless we kissed."

"Okay, how about after the camera moved on and you were still kissing me?"

She blushes, looking back to the field in time to see Teixeira hit a home run, allowing both him and Jeter to score.

"5-4. We can win this."

"Kate…"

Beckett chews on her lower lip as she turns to face him again. "I uh, you're a good kisser."

Castle smirks. "So are you."

She blushes again, fidgeting in her seat. He puts a hand on her knee and she stares at it.

"Look, I know you're with Josh," he starts, "This doesn't have to mean anything –"

"What if I want it to mean something?" Her eyes flicker up to his and then back out at the game. "Where did that out even come from?"

"Wait, you want it to mean something? What about Josh?"

She's busy watching the replay of the out she missed. "Bullshit, he should have been safe."

"_Kate_."

Beckett shakes her head. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"What about Josh?"

She puts her hand on top of his, stroking it with her thumb. "He's not you."

"I kiss that much better than him, huh?"

She smiles. "He's never around, you know? I get that he's a surgeon and people have medical emergencies no matter the time and he needs to help them. But now he's talking about moving to Africa for a year. I just don't know if I like him enough to try and make long distance work for that long."

"While me on the other hand, I'm always around."

"That's true; you're very hard to get rid of."

"Watch it."

Beckett starts to laugh, but it quickly turns into a groan as the Yankees get another out.

"So let me get this straight," Castle starts. "You're going to break up with Josh, to be with me?"

"Is that all right with you?"

He hums. "I need to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

She rolls her eyes. "Castle, will you go out with me?"

He scrunches up his face, pretending to think about it. "Only if we can consider this our first date."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you're stuck with Josh."

"You just want to say this was our first date so you can use your stupid kiss cam story," Beckett argues.

"Please, I've known you for almost three years now. We did not meet by being forced to kiss in front of a stadium full of people. But it still makes an excellent first kiss _and _first date story."

She rolls her eyes again, squeezing his hand in hers. "Fine, we're on a date."

"Fine."

He pretends to focus on the game, but ends up focusing on her focusing on the game. She hasn't let go of his hand and she squeezes it every time she gets upset or excited about a play…which is often. He loves when her competitive side comes out; he thinks it's hot.

During the 7th inning stretch, he catches her off guard and kisses her again. He pulls away just as "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" finishes playing. His hands rest on her hips and her arms remain wrapped around his neck.

"So," he whispers into her ear. "How 'bout them Yankees?"

* * *

AN: For those of you following Crash Into Me, I plan to start posting again after next week. :)


End file.
